1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool that is useful for mechanical cleaning and/or application of fluids to an exposed or accessible attachment surface of a fluid connector device used in medical applications.
2. Description of Related Art
A significant problem that exists today in the delivery of healthcare services is the accidental transmission of pathogens and diseases from one patient to another, or from a patient or healthcare worker to another, by improperly or inadequately cleaned connectors such as those used in fluid infusion or extraction therapies. Proper and thorough cleaning of fluid connector devices and ports is essential, for example, in reducing the incidence of methycillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) infections.
Fluid connectors of medical devices are commonly cleaned using wipes that are saturated with alcohol or another similarly effective disinfectant. The wipes are manufactured and stored in sealed pouches until the time of use, then removed manually by the user, who holds the wipe in his or her fingers and rubs the wipe against the exposed surfaces of the attachment surfaces to be cleaned. Any bacteria or pathogen that is present on the fingers of the user, typically a healthcare worker who has also been treating other patients, can be transferred to the wipe and then to the attachment surfaces of the device, or can be transferred directly to the device by inadvertent contact between the user's hand and an attachment surface. Also, because fluid connectors of the attachment devices frequently comprise a plurality of differing surfaces having various contours and degrees of exposure, a conventional wipe may not reach all portions of the surfaces when manipulated by the user. This is particularly true, for example, where the fluid connector comprises threads.
An improved cleaning tool for the attachment surfaces of fluid connectors used in medical applications is therefore needed that will reduce the likelihood of direct contact between the hands of the user and the surface being cleaned, that will better conform to the contours of the attachment surfaces when manipulated by the user, and that will apply pressure more evenly around the perimeter of the fluid connector being cleaned.
Swab pouches have recently been disclosed in United States Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0225660 A1, 2008/0038167 A1 and 2008/0039803 A1 for use in covering, protecting and disinfecting the ends of luers, luer valves, cannulas and the like. Although such pouches offer some advantages over conventional wipes, a device is still needed that can be manufactured reliably and that can be manipulated easily and effectively by a clinician to mechanically scrub and/or disinfect exposed or accessible attachment surfaces of fluid connectors used in medical applications.